Méfiance ou Paranoïa ?
by Angyle
Summary: Malgré tous les efforts qu'a pu faire Théo pour convaincre Stiles de sa "bonne foi", ce dernier reste sceptique. Afin de se défaire de la méfiance de Stiles liées à ses intuitions, Théo tente une autre approche ... One Shot Sthéo. /!\ Contenu yaoi, Men to Men, et descriptions explicites. Personnes à qui ce genre d'histoires ne plaît pas s'abstenir. /!\


_Bonjour à touus ! :) Aujourd'hui, nouveau domaine : Teen Wolf. J'ai écrit ce Sthéo sur un coup de tête (c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle c'est un OS). Il pourra cependant donner lieu à d'autres, avec le même pairing ou un autre, dites-moi ce que vous préférez. Sachez que les reviews sont ce qui motive n'importe quel auteur de fanfics, donc n'hésitez pas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 ***** Contenu YAOI, men to men, gay sex. Dernier warning, ceux à qui cela ne plaît pas, passez votre chemin. *****

Stiles n'avait pas confiance en Théo. Il se disait qu'un corps aussi parfait, couplé a une gueule d'ange comme celle-là devait avoir des choses à cacher. Peu de gens accordaient de l'importance à ses intuitions, malgré le fait qu'elle se soient toujours vérifiées. Sentant ce malaise, le beau blond essayait de convaincre Stiles par divers moyens. Sincérité, agressivité, preuve, soumission, peu de ces stratégies avaient porté leurs fruits. Il songea qu'après tout, il n'avait pas encore joué son atout.

Il était seul dans la voiture avec Stiles. Selon le plan de Scott ils étaient censé protéger le cadavre en surveillant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. La question qui trottait dans l'esprit du brun perspicace restait entière : pourquoi avec LUI ? Pour le protéger, mais Malia aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire ! Ruminant, il remarque soudain que le bogosse à côté de lui se racle la gorge avec insistance.

 _"Stiles ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Pourquoi tu me détestes ?_

 _-Je te déteste pas, je ne t'accorde juste aucune confiance._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-J'ai une intuition. Et elles ne me trompent jamais._

 _-Et si ça changeait ?"_

En disant cela, le blond lui lança un regard où la séduction et l'innocence de mélangeait, donnant un résultat assez perturbant, même pour Stiles, pourtant peu versé dans l'homosexualité. Il faut dire qu'il est quand même sacrément sexy ... Non. Il doit cacher quelque chose.

 _"-Prouve le moi !_

 _-Mais comment ?_

 _-Ça c'est pas mon problème."_

L'air plaintif, Théo lança un regard insistant à Stiles.

 _"Quoi encore ?_

 _-Laisse toi faire."_

Théo se rapprocha de lui, son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui du fils du sheriff. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, incapable de parler. Théo l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces, brûlantes, et avaient un goût propre au jeune Apollon. Stiles, perplexe, ne pipa pas mot, fait plutôt rare. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, Théo l'embrassa à nouveau, y mettant cette fois ci plus de fougue. Sa langue explorant la bouche de Stiles, il sentit ce dernier se détendre imperceptiblement. Il songea : "Ça marche à chaque fois. Incroyable ce qu'une belle gueule peut vous rapporter."

Tout en embrassant Stiles de plus en plus ardemment, il laissa ses mains se balader. Il caressa le torse du brun, passant la main sous sa chemise à carreaux. Le fils du sheriff, de plus en plus perturbé, se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait Theo. Tout en lui retirant sa chemise, il lui lança un regard rieur, haussant les sourcils d'une façon adorable.

 _"Il fait chaud ici non ?"_

Suite à cette phrase, le blond retira son T-shirt, révélant son torse admirablement sculpté. Stiles, bouche bée devant ce corps si parfait qu'il n'avait jamais osé regarder dans les vestiaires de crosse, ne parvenait toujours pas à émettre le moindre son relié à une pensée cohérente. Son corps, quant à lui, réagissait. Remarquant la bosse qui s'était formée dans le jean du brun, Théo lui lanca un regard inquisiteur. Face à son absence de réaction, il s'élança. Il commença par caresser la forme longiligne qui se démarquait du bassin de Stiles à travers la jean en toile épaisse. Stiles émit un grognement. Prenant ça pour une approbation, Théo décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il lui retira son pantalon, révélant un boxer gris déformé par la tension qui régnait désormais dans l'entrejambe du brun. Le beau blond caressa doucement son membre à travers le sous-vêtement, et commença à le lécher. Stiles poussait des râles réguliers, alors qu'il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, et pulser jusque dans son bas-ventre. Sentant le membre de Stiles de plus en plus tendu, et le caleçon étant désormais détrempé, entre l'excitation humide de Stiles et la salive de Théo, ce dernier le retira. Le membre de Stiles, libéré de sa prison, se dressa vers le ciel, physique du désir ardent de Stiles en cet instant. Il commença par en lécher le gland, sa langue traçant des cercles sur la virilité du brun ténébreux. Stiles, commençant à avoir la tête qui tourne, grommela.

 _"Théo ..."_

Il prononça son prénom d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir qui excita le blond et intensifia la tension dans son bas-ventre. Il le fit entrer dans sa bouche, havre chaud et humide, et commença ses va-et-vient. Stiles avait un goût salé, provoqué par l'excitation et la stimulation qu'il subissait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Le magnifique blond s'attelait à sa tâche, ses beaux yeux assombris pas le désir auquel il était maintenant en proie. Sentant Stiles pousser de plus en plus loin son érection dans la bouche de son partenaire douteux, ce dernier sentit qu'il était à l'orée de l'orgasme. S'arrêtant soudain, il regarde Stiles, en silence dans un premier temps, puis finit par dire dans un souffle :

 _"Tu en veux plus ?"_

Sans qu'il ait dit un mot, son corps parlait pour lui. Son halètement, son desir plus puissant à chaque instant qui passait, ses yeux semblant perdus dans le vague, confirmèrent à Théo sa volonté de plus.

Ils passèrent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, et Théo retira son jean, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit. Son boxer blanc laissait peu de place à l'imagination, suggérant les formes qu'il couvrait. Fiévreux, Stiles lui retira et admira la scène, bouche bée. Le corps musclé à souhait du blond était proche de la perfection. Ses fesses, musclées et rondes, ses abdos bien dessinés, ses pectoraux saillants, ses cuisses déliées, tous ces détails provoquèrent une soudaine sécheresse dans la gorge du fils du sheriff. Théo tendit la main vers son sac, en sortit du lubrifiant, se pencha en avant et le tendit à Stiles.

 _"Vas-y."_

Ces deux mots, prononcés dans un râle rauque de désir brut, excitèrent encore un peu plus, si c'était possible le brun. Il l'appliqua doucement, en cercles lents, puis y passa un doigt. Théo gémit alors, de surprise plus que de douleur.

"C'est ta première fois dans ce sens là, pas vrai ?

 _-Ta gueule Stiles."_

Il s'enfonça lentement, par étapes, afin de laisser à l'anus de son partenaire le temps de s'adapter. Théo poussa des cris de plaisir tellement puissants qu'il se demanda si des gens autour pourrait les entendre. Une fois rentré complètement, il resta un moment, puis commença un va-et-vient doux. Comme il était déjà excité, ce rythme accéléra sans tarder, le blond ne s'arrêtant plus, gémissant à s'en arracher la gorge. Sentant Théo se resserrer, il devina qu'il allait venir. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, dans des sons entre le cri rauque et le gémissement désespéré. Les deux ados, perdus dans le brouillard post-orgasmique, laissèrent place à un silence accompagné d'une odeur salée.

 _"Waow._

 _-Tu sais que ça ne va rien changer au fait que je pense que tu as quelque chose à cacher. Baiser comme un dieu ne va faire qu'y rajouter."_

Théo soupira.

 _"Content que ça t'aie plus, Stilinski."_


End file.
